1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a plate clutch having inner and outer plates and a housing with a front cover, wherein said housing comprises radially projecting feet for engaging the outer plates and said feet have longitudinal bores for receiving fastening screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art plate clutch is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,779. By arranging axially projecting feet at the front cover of the housing of this type of plate clutch construction, it is possible to provide openings between these feet along the circumference for the circulation of air. The feet themselves are exposed to high thermal stresses because of their relatively compact constructional form and due to the fact that they are screwed directly to the flywheel.